


Lucky You

by jasmasson



Series: The Beer Boys [3]
Category: Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-03
Updated: 2005-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric makes a flying visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: When I started writing this it was topical. There was a picture about of Eric laughing with Drew Barrymore on the set of Lucky You. I’ve messed slightly with the timelines and Lucky You and the Pirates sequels are being filmed together, but let’s face it, that’s quite the least of the untruths in this!  
> Beta: by the ever lovely (and busy) [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/)

***

The flight had seemed interminable, but finally he was here.

If the longed for weekend off from filming had come any later, Eric thought he might just have exploded. But, thank God, they’d at long, *long* last been given a weekend break from filming Lucky You, and Eric had booked the first plane out to the Caribbean where Orlando was filming Pirates.

Eric grinned, the weariness of the long plane journey falling off him as he caught sight of Orlando waiting to pick him up. There he was, tall, lean and tanned, leaning against the wall wearing sunglasses - as if there was anyone on the island of Dominica who didn’t know who he was, as filming had pretty much taken over the small community.

“Hey,” he said grinning even more widely as he approached Orlando.

“Hey,” Orlando responded. He kept his hands in his pocket and his smile in return was restrained.

Eric shrugged. Paparazzi were everywhere. His smile didn’t waver at all.

“Let’s go, man,” he said, still unable to restrain his happy grin. “I’ve been waiting for this for two bloody months.”

He followed Orlando to the car, admiring his denim-clad ass. Ohhh yes. He was gonna get him some a *that*.

Orlando slid into the driver’s seat of a nondescript black car in the underground parking lot, and Eric threw his backpack casually on the back seat before sliding in next to him.

Happily, Eric leaned over, but Orlando pulled away and Eric kissed the air.

“We’re in public.”

Eric glanced around the empty parking lot and saw only a couple of birds.

“The pigeons won’t tell.”

“I doubt they’re pigeons,” Orlando said calmly, turning on the engine. “This isn’t Trafalgar Square.”

“Yes, but even if they’re parrots with advanced vocal skills, I shouldn’t think they’ve got the vocabulary to tell on us. And I know you’ve gotten pretty famous, but I’m not sure your appeal extends enough into the bird world to be recognised. Not like, say, Tippi Hedren.”

Orlando smiled weakly.

“Let’s not risk it.”

Eric frowned.

“Everything OK?”

“Fine,” Orlando said curtly, and he flicked on the stereo as he drove off.

Eric sat back, nonplussed.

OK, he wasn’t expecting a shag in the airport, but a kiss in the car wasn’t too much to ask, was it? Maybe a quick grope? At the very least one of those flashing white smiles: destroyer of a thousand prepubescent panties?

Hell, he’d settle for a conversation right now, but the loud, unrecognisable music was prohibitive.

He shrugged. Maybe filming wasn’t going well. Probably Orlando would just have to talk it out and *then* Eric would get his kiss.

***

The drive passed without any conversation at all, however. Eric turned the music down, only to receive a frown and be told this was Orlando’s favourite song (which Eric knew to be a total lie... in a moment of drunken madness Orlando had confessed that it was “Strong Enough” by Cher) and have it turned back up even louder.

Eric had been married before - and considered himself pretty quick on the uptake - and so he was able to interpret the lack of smile, kiss and conversation like a pro. By the time they reached Orlando’s rented house not long after, he had realised he was in the proverbial dog house.

He meekly followed Orlando into the house.

Orlando strode straight through into the kitchen, calling back over his shoulder.

“I’ve invited Johnny and Keira over for dinner. I’ll get cooking while you unpack.”

“Sure,” Eric said, disconsolately.

This reunion wasn’t going as planned. In his daydreams about this longed for day, Orlando was bent ass up over the couch by now, after Eric had sucked him off in the car on the way here.

Unpacking, cooking and *other people* had not been in the equation at all.

Sighing, Eric sat down on the couch. What had gone wrong? And when? It was only yesterday, in fact, Orlando had given Eric a dirty phone call that had ended up with the hotel manager knocking on Eric’s bedroom door, asking if everything was OK.

Since their parting two months ago, dirty phone calls and obscene pictures by email and picture messaging had come thick and fast, and had been of such explicitness that if they’d ever been hijacked by some technological whizzes, it may have seriously damaged both their careers. On the plus side, a whole new career in hardcore porn would probably have been theirs for the taking.

What on Earth had caused this coldness overnight? Had Eric walked off the plane offensively? Was there something wrong with his shirt? Had he developed bad breath?

Eric flopped back further onto the couch miserably, and then frowned. What was that? He reached beneath him to find a magazine screwed up and shoved under the cushion.

It was one of those horrible gossip magazines that Eric - and he’d *thought* Orlando too - made a point of never reading. The picture on the page it was open at caught his eye, and he began to read.

Slowly, very slowly, a look of dawning comprehension spread across his face.

The picture was one of him and Drew on set. They were both laughing. The article was very interesting.

 _* “Hollywood stars Drew Barrymore and Eric Bana enjoy a break from filming their new movie, ‘Lucky You.’_

 _It looks as though Eric and Drew, whose personal lives have both featured recent divorces, have finally found something to smile about in each other._

 _Inside sources say that the two stars have become very close over filming and are rarely far from each other’s sides. Sorry, ladies, it looks like this Australian hunk is once again off the market._

 _Since his divorce, Eric has been living with his friend and Troy co-star, Lord of the Rings heartthrob Orlando Bloom. So there’s consolation there for the ladies, as while Eric might no longer be available, it looks as though Orlando will soon be in the market for a new roommate.”*_

Eric went into the kitchen. Orlando didn’t turn around from where he was chopping vegetables.

“How’s filming?” Eric asked, casually.

“Fine,” Orlando replied shortly.

Eric nodded wisely although Orlando couldn’t see.

“The movie’s going great, by the way,” Eric continued.

“Good.”

“I think the filming’s coming along nicely, and it’s a really great crowd of people.”

“Hmm.”

“I really *love* Drew,” Eric continued, and grinned as Orlando’s back stiffened noticeably.

*Bingo*

“Yes,” Eric continued, “she’s just great. So interesting, and so much fun. She’s got some great stories to tell, growing up in Hollywood like she did.”

Orlando began peeling carrots with unnecessary force.

“You know,” Eric said with a little laugh, “one night we stayed up almost all night drinking and talking in the hotel bar. I had *such* a great time...”

“Really.” Through gritted teeth.

“... so when we finally went up to our rooms, I just had to shag her.”

“WHAT?!” Orlando spun round, the vegetable peeler clattering, forgotten, to the floor.

“That’s what you were thinking, wasn’t it?” Eric couldn’t stop the grin that could only be described as shit-eating from further splitting his face. “You’re jealous.”

Orlando stood there for a long moment, jaw working, as he took in Eric’s smug face.

“I am not,” he said, finally.

“Oh, you are.” Eric crowed. “You are *so* jealous.”

Some of the tension began to ease from Orlando’s body.

“I am *not*,” he repeated, more forcefully.

“Oh, yes you are.” Eric triumphantly produced the magazine from behind his back. “You saw this article in a *girlie* magazine and you got all jealous.”

A flush crept up Orlando’s face.

“I am. Not. Jealous.”

“No kiss? No smile? No reunion shag on the backseat?” Eric was enjoying this very much. “I think the evidence speaks for itself. You saw this magazine, got all jealous, and have been having a girlie sulk.”

“I have *not* been sulking.” Orlando denied. “It’s the filming. We’ve been having problems.”

“Bollocks!” Eric snorted. “You! You, always so sure of yourself and of me. You were totally jealous over a stupid magazine article when you *know* how much rubbish they print! Admit it.”

“Fuck off.” Orlando said, tactically admitting defeat. He bent to pick up the peeler. “And how could you bloody well say that when I have a sharp implement in my hand, you wanker? I could have lost a finger.”

“It’s a vegetable peeler, not a machete,” Eric said, coming to stand beside Orlando. “So can I have my welcome kiss, then?”

“No, you bastard. You were mean.” A slight smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

Eric wrapped his arms around Orlando’s waist.

“I wasn’t mean. You were just stupid.”

“Was not.” But Orlando tilted his head up to allow a kiss.

Eric kissed him, feeling pretty damn fine. Orlando in his arms, having made a complete twat of himself over him. Life was good.

“You were jealous,” he sang softly, against Orlando’s neck as he moved down to kiss it. “You love me.”

“Fuck off, you arrogant bastard,” Orlando replied, but he tipped his head back to give Eric better access. “I was not jealous of Drew Barrymore. I’m *way* prettier than she is.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Eric agreed, between kisses to Orlando’s neck. “You’re preaching to the choir over here.”

Eric pushed his hands up under Orlando’s sweater, and sighed as he felt soft, warm skin under his fingers. Fucking hell, he’d missed this. He thrust his hips against Orlando, as strong fingers roamed over his back, under his shirt.

“Fuck, it’s been much too long,” he groaned, grabbing Orlando’s hips and pulling their groins together.

“Hell yes,” Orlando ground out, thrusting back. “I was going mad.”

“I noticed,” Eric sniggered.

“Fuck off.” Orlando bit his neck in reproof, and Eric’s cock nearly burst out of his jeans.

“Jesus. Let me fuck you. I’ve got to fuck you right now,” he said, frantically attacking Orlando’s fly.

“Couch.” Orlando said, pushing Eric in the general direction of the door.

They managed to stumble (only banging into the door twice) into the living room and onto the couch.

Orlando retrieved lube from the drawer in the table by the couch and pushed it into Eric’s hand.

Eric fumbled it open. Orlando proved once again far more dextrous than him under sex stress, by having already got both their jeans undone in the time it took Eric to open the lube and coat his fingers.

Eric reached for Orlando’s stiff cock and caressed it, as he leant over to suck enthusiastically on Orlando’s tongue.

Too impatient for undressing, Eric pushed up Orlando’s sweater and ran his fingers over the smooth firm muscles of his flat stomach. He moved his slick hands up and pinched Orlando’s nipples.

Orlando jerked underneath him, before pushing him off and turning to bend over the couch.

“Fuck foreplay,” he gasped. “Just fuck me.”

Eric saw his point.

He dragged Orlando’s jeans further down his thighs, exposing his perfect smooth round ass. No matter how familiar Eric was with Orlando’s beauty, it never failed to strike him anew. Particularly now, after a two month absence.

But his demanding cock (and Orlando’s demanding voice) reminded him that now was not the time to compose ‘Sonnets to my Lover’s Arse’, and he prepared Orlando as quickly as he could.

They both groaned when Eric finally thrust slowly into Orlando’s tight body.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Orlando chanted as Eric thrust in and out, dropping frantic kisses on his neck, his back, his hair.

“Jesus,” Eric groaned. “You feel so good. So fucking good. I love you, I’ve missed you so much.”

It had been far too long for Eric to last. The tightness around his cock, the smooth skin underneath his hands, and the scent of his lover *at last* around him. He roared as he came.

He grabbed some tissues to quickly wipe away most of his come from Orlando’s arse in order to save the décor – a valuable lesson learnt from experience – before Orlando laid back on the couch.

Eric kissed him hungrily. God, he’d missed this so very much. He trailed kisses down Orlando’s smooth chest, before sucking his hard cock into his mouth.

“Oh *fuck* Eric,” Orlando gasped, letting his thighs fall further apart as wet heat surrounded his cock. He jerked harder into his lover’s mouth as Eric’s fingers played with his oversensitive just fucked hole.

It felt so fucking good. He couldn’t hold on. He was gonna...

...suddenly there was a ring on the doorbell.

“Oh my God!” Orlando sat up in horror, pushing Eric off. “Johnny and Keira! I invited them for dinner, so I didn’t have to be alone with your unfaithful arse all night.”

“What?!” Eric sat up too. “Shit!”

“It’s OK.” Orlando grabbed Eric’s arm and whispered. “It’s OK. Just be quiet and they’ll think we’ve gone out.”

Eric froze obediently, but then took in the sight of Orlando’s straining, wet, rock hard, *unsatisfied* erection. Unfaithful? Little bastard.

“We’re coming!” he yelled to the door, jumping up.

“What!” Orlando said frantically. “No! Shut up!”

“Hold on!” Eric shouted, louder, as he pulled up his jeans. “We’ll just be a minute!”

He grinned down at Orlando.

“Better get dressed.”

Orlando stared up at him, speechless. Eric shook his head in mock sadness.

“If only you hadn’t been such a paranoid little git, there’d have been time for everyone.”

“What are you doing in there?” Johnny’s voice came through the door. “Hurry up, will you?”

“Better hurry up, love,” Eric said. “Can’t keep them waiting.”

“You fucking bastard!” Orlando hissed as he frantically yanked up his jeans. “I’m going to kill you!”

Eric tsked.

“Less talking. More dressing.”

Eric pulled Orlando up and dragged him across to the door as Orlando struggled to do up his jeans and pull his sweater down to hide his erection.

“Ready?” Eric asked politely, graciously smoothing down Orlando’s sex mussed hair.

Orlando threw him a furious look.

“That article was right about one thing, you bastard. I will be in the market for a new *roommate*. You’re never getting in my pants again, you wanker.”

Eric laughed and kissed him, before opening the door.

He had a very fun evening, and later, when Johnny and Keira had gone, despite Orlando’s threat, an even better night.

***  



End file.
